1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user who wants to share data from a client-side Internet application like a web browser with another user over the Internet usually has to store that data first on a server. Storing data to the server usually requires that the user first have access to the server, which requires user authentication and increases loading time by the client-side Internet application. Furthermore, the user must then spend time uploading the data to the server, which takes time and occupies storage space on the server. Accordingly, client-side data sharing amongst users usually cannot occur without providing a server with adequate storage and performance capabilities, and taking user time to register with the server and upload the data to be shared.